Long time, No see
by uber-cute-chibi
Summary: Yuuki was out one day when someone from her past shows up. But it is not a happy reunion, as this person caused her much pain and sadness as a child. contains talk of suicide


**Hey there! Ummm…anyways! This story is about my OC Yuuki. It is before the Kira case and (hopefully) before the whole BB murder case. So Yuuki is 19 in this! So she is a little different to how I had planed her the first time because she is younger. Not much difference but just thought I should mention it ^^ anyways! Enjoy~!**

Yuuki made her way down the street; her long blonde hair was tired back into a messy ponytail. Yuuki was wearing a light green t-shirt with a black skirt and long yellow and blue striped socks with black boots. The day was a little cool but not too cool so Yuuki didn't have a jacket with her.

Yuuki made her way to the park. The park was rather big, there was a playground in the middle of the park and surrounding the playground was what Yuuki called a small forest. A few people had gotten lost, including Yuuki.

Yuuki was a little surprised the playground was empty, it was always busy every other time she went there. With a shrug Yuuki sat down on one of the swings. She knew that if some was to come by they would think she was weird. A nineteen year old on a swing, no nothing weird about it at all.

Yuuki sighed. It had been ten years since she and her sister had been taking to Wammy's house, six years since her break down, and three year since L had left Wammy's.

"I can't believe how much has happened." Yuuki said to her self.

"It is a little un-believable." Yuuki jumped as she heard someone else talk.

"Who's there?" Yuuki asked her voice loud and strong.

"My, my Yuuki-chan. Aren't we confident?" Yuuki's eyes widened as the person stepped over of the shadows, the messy jet black hair, the blood red eyes, white baggy t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. "Long time, no see." They said with an evil smile

"B-b-b-backup!"

"It's BB! Not backup!" BB shouted. Anger lining his voice, Yuuki couldn't help but take a step back. A smirk made its way onto BB's face. "What's wrong Yuuki-chan?" BB asked walking towards her, his voice low and dark. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"More like a horrible nightmare come back to haunt me." Yuuki said quietly, by now BB was standing right in front of her, the smirk still on his face.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend?" BB asked leaning toward Yuuki. Yuuki took a step away from him.

"Friend? Ha that's a laugh!" She said with sarcasm. "You tormented me! You put me on the brink of suicide!" Her voice trembled slightly as she remembered all BB had put her though. So many emotions were mixed up inside her. So was angry, upset, scared, she wanted to run but her body didn't let her.

"Oh come now Yuuki-chan I was just playing with you." BB said, his smirk growing. He took another step towards Yuuki, and Yuuki took another one back.

"Playing?" She asked. "You call making me want to jump off Wammy's roof playing?" She was angry now. BB had disappeared knowing full well what he had done to her, and just as she was being to forget it all he came back, just to mess with her head.

"Well I didn't think it would have that much affect on you Yuuki-chan." BB said taking yet another step towards Yuuki, Yuuki took another step back and hit a tree. BB had her cornered. "Maybe you really aren't suited to be L's replacement if you let stuff get to you like that." Yuuki's eyes widened at his words. BB had her right where he wanted her.

"What do you want B?" Yuuki asked looking away.

"I want you to tell me where L is." He said.

"I don't know." Yuuki answered, still looking away from BB.

"Don't lie to me Alice-chan." BB said. Yuuki looked back at BB, her eyes wide. BB smirked. "Now Alice-chan. Tell me where L is."

"I don't know." Yuuki said again.

"Alice-chan I know-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Yuuki shouted. "IT'S YUUKI! YUU-KI! NOT ALICE!"

"Well I didn't know you hated your real name so much." BB said, his smirk growing. "Could it be you hate the name your loving mother and father gave you?"

SMACK

The sound of Yuuki slapping BB across the cheek echoed in the small area. Tears ran down Yuuki's cheeks.

"Shut your god damn mouth BB." Yuuki said bitterly. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

BB began to chuckle, the chuckle turned into an evil laugh.

"You have no idea who you are messing with. Yuu-ki-chan." BB looked at Yuuki though his bangs and Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Ah. I-I-I-I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't mean to hit you." Yuuki said. Fear racing though her, she had never felt so scared in her life.

"Too late for that Yuuki-chan." BB grabbed a hold of Yuuki's hair, which made her cry out in pain; BB pulled a small knife from his pocket and held it to Yuuki's throat. Yuuki's eyes widened in fear.

"Now. Yuuki-chan." BB said his voice just above a whisper. "Tell me where L is."

"I-I-I really don't know." Yuuki could feel tears welling up in her eyes. BB pulled on her hair; she let out a small cry of pain.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!" Yuuki said. The tears began to run down her face. "I really don't know! I haven't seen or hear from L in years!"

"You really are useless." BB said putting the knife away and letting go of Yuuki's hair. "No wonder L left you." BB turned and walked away.

Yuuki feel to her knees, tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls.

There was a clash of thunder and it began to rain, hard and fast.

The rain shocked her to the bone fast, the rain mixed with her tears, Yuuki was unsure if she was still even crying. BB's words echoed in her head. The cruel words he had said to her years ago came to mind. Yuuki held her hands over her ears, trying to make it stop.

"Why?" Yuuki screamed. "Why can't you just leave me be?"

BB smirked as he walked off. He knew Yuuki was screaming at him. Which only made him chuckle evilly.


End file.
